In semiconductor memory devices, memory arrays are separated from each other by straps. In some existing memory devices, the number of memory arrays and hence the number of straps, is relatively large. A large number of periodically recurring straps may disadvantageously affect array efficiency, in view of the increasing concern of area cost in advanced semiconductor manufacturing.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.